goddessgirlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Athena
Athena is a brainy girl who never quite fit in at her junior high school. She finally discovers her father is Zeus, King of the Gods and Ruler of the Heavens, and her mother is a fly named Metis. In "Aphrodite The Diva" her mother leaves and Aphrodite finds Zeus a new wife, Hera. She has a best friend, Pallas, who is Athena's best friend back on earth before she is summoned to Mount Olympus Academy. Appearance Athena has wavy brown hair and gray eyes, usually seen wearing a blue chiton. She always has her nose in a scroll and only shops for knitting supplies. In "Aphrodite The Beauty" she has on a plain white chiton, and Aphrodite observes that she looks good in turquoise. Personality Athena makes friends with the most popular girls at school: Persephone, Aphrodite, and Artemis. She is the youngest of the Goddess Girls but is the smartest girl in the Academy, usually making "A"s except for Beauty-ology, which is the only class where she got a “B”. She can shapeshift, usually choosing the form of an owl, her favorite animal. Athena becomes the goddess girl of wisdom due to her intelligence and good judgment. In "Athena The Wise" she develops a crush on Heracles, a strong mortal who transfers to the Academy. She is the main protagonist of the following in the book series: "Athena The Brain", "Athena The Wise", and "Athena The Proud". Relationships |-|Friends= Pallas Athena lived with Pallas's family since she was a baby, and the two become close like sisters. Pallas is proud of Athena when they find out she's a goddess, and makes owl pancakes with blueberries before she leaves, knowing she liked them when they were little. Persephone Persephone and Athena first meet in the beginning of the series, "Athena The Brain". They are best friends and sit together at lunch. Artemis Artemis and Athena are best friends. They met in the first book where Artemis is depicted as easy-going with three dogs. Aphrodite Aphrodite and Athena meet in "Athena The Brain". Athena describes Aphrodite as being “extraordinarily beautiful" and after talking with her, kind. Aphrodite has guided Athena through the school, explaining the types of teachers and students while also helping her with the initial bullying from Medusa and her sisters. In "Aphrodite The Beauty", Aphrodite gives her a makeover, but becomes jealous when Athena has attracted the attention of Ares. However, Athena never liked Ares in the first place, and is more concerned over her friendship with Aphrodite. |-|Love Interest(s)= Heracles Heracles is Athena's crush, where they have met in "Athena The Wise". Helping him with laborious tasks, they have gained friendship that turns into a crush. Trivia * Her childhood toy is Woody, a wooden horse. She uses it in "Athena The Brain" as a trick to have her hero's side enter Troy. * According to Pallas, she learned to knit and do math when she was three years old. * She had invented the very first flute and trumpet ever seen on Earth. * In the middle of gym class, thinking of owls, she began to form into one but changed back immediately. * Knitting relaxes her. * In the actual Greek mythology, Athena, Artemis and Persephone are half-sisters, their father being Zeus. * Hercules is her half-brother in mythology. Category:Characters Category:Goddesses Category:Goddess Girls